Growing Fond of You
by ThreeWishesKey
Summary: "Just wait Kenway, you might grow fond of being here." "Aye, but I won't grow fond of you." Edward Kenway was a British naval officer and the captain of the Man o' War. One day his ship is attacked by the feared pirate James Kidd, and loses the battle to him. Kidd claims it for his best interests that they should let the captain live, and take him as part of his crew.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I don't own assassin's creed and I'm not one for author's notes

* * *

Edward made his way down the deck of the Man o' War; his blonde hair tied back neatly and blue eyes watching his men at work. Dressed in a long blue coat with a sheath for a single sword on his left hip, a tricorne hat completing the look of a respected captain, he looked up at the mast to where the Union Jack was flapping in the wind. The flag reminding him of his destination in just a few months. The Welsh man was elated for leaving the West Indies soon, desperately wishing to return to his wife, Caroline, who was waiting for him in their home back in England.

Just as he turned to make it back to the helm, the sound of canon fire caught his attention. The source being a ship that just rounded the cliffs.

"All hands on deck! Prepare for battle!" He shouted, racing back to the wheel. The next set of canons that went off hit them this time, causing the ship to rock and shake. Swearing under his breath he began to turn the wheel with all his strength, lining up for a shot. "Fire!" He bellowed, the men setting light to the fuses. They had managed to hit the attacker, but did nothing to slow them down.

Nearly being knocked off his feet as a mortar rocked the ship, blasting a hole in the side and breaking the mast, Edward had a wave of panic hit him. He had never had a situation where they were wounded so easily. He commanded them to fire again, hitting the attacking ship. As they turned to fire the mortars he began to think they were going to sink their enemies, but found them turning to ram them.

Finding it ridiculous, he nearly let out a laugh. The thought of ramming a Man O' War with a boat of such a size was suicidal. Before he was able to make his command there was the distinctive snap of wood breaking under metal. He whipped his head around to see that his hull had been hit, a hole two meters around being crushed in and splintered with wood.

Their attackers turned, firing another round of canons, breaking off two of the masts completely and severely damaging the rest. At this point the Man O' War was a sitting duck, nowhere to run and no possibility of sinking the other ship as grappling hooks came across the gap between the two ships. Men on ropes came swinging on to the deck, engaging the soldiers in combat. He pulled out his sword as they came towards him, fighting them off.

For a while he seemed to be winning, until he found himself between two pistols. He gazed around the deck, finding more than two dozen of his men dead, and the rest being lead to kneel in the center. Feeling the metal press against his head, Edward begrudgingly trudged over to where they were. A hand came down on each shoulder, forcing him to his knees.

"Alright lads listen up! I don't plan on repeating myself!" Boomed a voice, causing a hush to fall over the sailors. Edward's sea blue eyes watched as riding boots sauntered up the splintered deck towards him, refusing to look up at the man who bested him. He felt cool steel press to his throat, forcing his chin up. "And you, captain, should pay close attention." The man said, his London accent mixed with that of the West Indies. His eyes a pale brown swirling like dust in the wind while a crimson scarf tied around his head contrasting his scarred, tanned skin and dark hair. "As you most likely know by now, we are not men of Great Britain, like yourselves. We have no king to please, no bloodlines to follow, we are free men. Known as pirates, but don't let that detour you, for we can be more than merciful." The young man said, appearing to be barely out of his teens. "I'll offer you all a chance, to join us, to leave this life behind. Work for me, Captain James Kidd, or give up on life entirely."

Kidd strode down the line of men, stopping in front of the one at the end. "And what is your verdict, lad?" He asked.

"I'll…I'll never join scum like you!" He screamed at the captain. James only sighed before sending a sword through his chest.

"What a waste of an able body." He muttered, moving onto the next man. By the time he made it back to Edward only two men had accepted, the rest of his crew bleeding out on the wood planks. "Now, captain, I'm curious to know your name before your death." He said, leaning forward so he was almost at eye level with the kneeling man.

"The name is…Kenway." He growled out, glaring at the boy who held his life in his hands. "Captain Edward Kenway." Disgust dripped from each word he spoke, feeling sick with himself for being bested so easily, and by a mere boy.

"You hear that, men? It's the dreaded Captain Kenway!" James belted, chortling, "The very one who's known to run the most dangerous Man o' War in the West Indies! Edward Kenway, the name meant to strike fear in the most horrible criminals! Captain Kenway, on his knees after a fight ending so quickly there is no right in calling it a battle!" As the pirate gave his speech his crew cheered and laughed, sneering at the man brought to his knees. "Tell you what, Kenway, I'll spare your life." He said, his men going silent at his statement. "All that is required is for you to work for me, giving up your title, and calling me captain. I'm sure you'll find much more pleasure here than in the navy." He noticed Edward's glower at him, and stuck his lower lip out, like a child denied a toy. "Don't reject the offer yet. I'm not keeping you as a slave; I'm offering you a chance of redemption." Seeing the man was not swayed he gave one more offer. "You'll be on my crew for two years, afterwards I'll grant you passage back to England. That is, if you still wish to return."

Edward still grimaced up at him, not wanting to admit defeat. Focusing on the deck below him, he hissed, "I…accept your offer." James cleared his throat, nudging his chin up with his boot. "I accept your offer, Captain." Edward growled out. Sneering at him James turned on his heel and swaggered back to his ship. One of the men forced Edward up and stripped him of his weapons and armor.

"You'll get these back when Cap'n thinks you're ready." He remarked, leading him to the ship

. Once Edward was on board and the anchor rose he was released by the man. Standing by the helmsman Kidd leaned against the railing. Edward glared at him and he took notice. "Just wait Kenway, you might grow fond of being here."

"Aye but I won't grow fond of you."


	2. Sorry

**AN:**

**Sorry about the lack of updates in this story but I wrote out the next chapter and lost the notebook and it's been hard to rewrite it**

**Sincerest apologies,**

**ThreeWishesKey**


End file.
